memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Meister Qui-Gon Jinn/Das Jahr 2152
Ok, was genau wird das hier? 1. Mir ist langweilig und ich komm mit meiner TOS Chronologie nicht wirklich weiter. Verdammt sei Chekovs Rang! 2. ich... Ich hab echte keine Ahnung.. In sicherem Gewahrsam ist ein toller Start für das Jahr 2152. Besonders gut fand ich, dass auch mal nicht böse Mitglieder der aktuellen Villain Spezies vorkommen, eine Sache die ST häufiger mal nicht so gut hinbekommt. Vox Sola hat bei mir die Folegende Reaktion hervorgerufen: "eww". Interessant war aber die Spezies deren Name ich vergessen habe, die von der E-01 Crew beleidigt war. Gefallene Heldin ist eine an sich ganz gute Folge die durch die Performance der 'Gefallenen Heldin' ins sehr gute verschoben wird. Durch die Wüste ist die erste Folge auf dieser List der ich mehr als zwei Zeilen Code widmen werde. Zum einen ist sie der Start eines Trendes dieser Staffel. "Mikro-Kontinuität". Die Ereignisse dieser Episode werden aus dadurch hervorgerufen, dass Archer und Trip in In sicherem Gewahrsam Suliban gerettet haben, wodurch die aus dieser Folge auf die Enterprise aufmerksam geworden sind. Ansonsten ist mir vorallem die Musik aus den "Sport in der Wüste"-Szenen in Erinnerung geblieben. Zwei Tage auf Risa ist ein weiteres Produkt von Mikro-Kontinuität, da T'Pol schon vor zwei Folgen vorgeschlagen hat hier Urlaub zu machen. Das beste in dieser Folge ist definitiv Phlox im Winterschlaf und natürlich Cutler. Die Reed/Tucker Teile fand ich ganz interessant, die Hoshi Handlung fand ich ganz nett und Archer hat mich einfach nur genervt. Außerdem kommt hier wieder ein Alien Hund vor. Auch diese Folge spielt auf In sicherem gewahrsam an. Mikro Kontinuität FTW! Die Schockwelle hatte genau einen fantastischen Moment: T'Pol tut so als wäre sie verrückt. Ich LIEBE diese Szene wo T'Pol auf dem Boden im Transporterraum sitzt und vor sich hinbrabelt. T'Pol kam überhaupt sehr positiv herüber. Auch ist diese Folge eine "Böse kapern Schiff" Folge die ich prinzipiell mag. Die Szenen in der Zukunft machen auch schönes Forshadowing für den Romulanischen Krieg, oder zumindest Minenfeld. Ein einziger Kritikpunk ist, dass in dieser ansonsten wirklich guten Folge Hoshi, wie ich vermute aus "Clickbait" gründen, an einem Teil einer Jeffriesröhre hängen bleibt und ihr Shirt verliert. Außerdem an dieser Stelle eine allgemeine Kritik: DeKon Szenen. Alle furchtbar. Der Preis der Ehre ist Das "Das Rätsel der Fazi''' des Jahres 2152. Sehr Malcomkonzentriet, interessante Charaktere, alles super. Carbon Creek ist eine mittelmäßige Folge die nur durch Mestrals spätere Auftritte in From History's Shadow und Elusive Salvation gerettet wird. Das Minenfeld hat eine interessante Premisse: Romulaner. Die dürfen natürlich nicht physisch vorkommen, weil Kanon und so. Ansonsten war diese Folge ganz gut und startet eine weitere Mikro-Kontinuitätshandlung. Die Todesstation ist der erste Teil einer Gruppe von Folgen die ich als "Reperatur Trilogie" bezeichne. Hier begegnet die E-01 einer Station, die anbietet die Enterprise zu reparieren, im Austausch gegen ein bisschen Zeug, das die E-01 abgeben kann. Allerdings wird sie von der kinetischen Energie von irgendwelchen Aliens betrieben. Wie man sieht erinnere ich mich nicht mehr genau was passiert ist, also meh. Eine Nacht Krankenstation ist eine Archer-Demütigungsepisode. Schonmal gut! Marodeure ist ebenfalls eine gute Folge und der letzte Teil der Reperatur Trilogie. Interessante Nutzung der Klingonen, der Junge war iwie sympathisch, mehr kann man auch nicht sagen. Der Siebente ist die siebte Episode der zweiten Staffel. I see what you did there... Der Kommunikator fand ich interessant, da ich pre-Warp-Zivilisationen-Erstkontakt-Situationen immer gerne mochte und diese ist keine Ausnahme. Suraks Seele ist ein vollkommen unpassender Name für diesen Romnan. Der Wanderer ist ein interessantes Konzept, eine faszinierende Moral und T'Pol fand ich auch sehr gut! Eigenarten war langweilig... Vermisst ist eine Folge von der ich bisher nicht viel gutes gehört habe, aber ich muss sagen, dass Vermisst sehr gut mit den Erwartungen des Zuschauers spielt. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nach der Rematerialisierung erwartet, dass eines der Aliens auftaucht, aber nein. Nichts. Außerdem ist Vermisst die einzige Folge die das durch Wände gehen vernünftig darstellt. Im Traum... Kostbare Fracht hatte eine gute Szene: T'Pol in der Fake Trial Dingens des Bösen der Folge. Die war wirklich gut. Der Rest nicht so. Der Laufsteg fand ich gut. Desateure find ich immer interessant, auf einem kleinen Raum gesperrte Crew, während der Rest des Schiffes von Feinden übernommen wurde ist auch gut. Morgengrauen hat eine wirklich gute "Trip redet mit Aliens" Handlung. Ich fand die sich über den Lauf dieser Folge entwickelnde Freundschaft zwischen Trip und dem Haakonianer sehr gut. Stigma ist eine Folge die eigentlich schon lange vorher passieren hätte müssen. Waffenstillstand ist eine tolle Folge. Fiese Vulkanier, Shran, Menschen müssen Vermitteln und Frieden als Ziel. Die Zukunft TARDIS!!!! Canamar war eine spannende Folge. Ich finde es interessant wie viel besser Bakula Archer spielt während Archer so tut als wäre er nicht er. Übergang hat doch das Innere des Voth Schiffes aus Voyager wiederverwendet, oder? Oder? Das Urteil ist eine starke Klingonen Folge. Besonders der Anwalt kam sehr gut rüber und die Kultur der Klingonen wird um eine wichtige Komponente erweitert. Also: In Conclusion: Schlecht: Kostbare Fracht; unteres meh: Eigenarten; mittleres meh: Vox Sola; Durch die Wüste; Zwei Tage auf Risa; Carbon Creek; Die Todesstation; Die Zukunft; Übergang; oberes meh: Die Schockwelle; Das Minenfeld; Der Siebente; Vermisst; Ziemlich Gut: In sicherem Gewahrsam; Gefallene Heldin; Eine Nacht Krankenstation; Marodeure; Der Kommunikator; Der Laufsteg; Morgengrauen; Stigma; Waffenstillstand; Canamar; Das Urteil Das Rätsel der Fazi: Der Preis der Ehre